


Askr Aphelion

by Srarticuno



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added as they become relevant, Multi, Original Summoner Character (Fire Emblem Heroes), Polyamory, Rewrite/Rework of the FEH plot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide attempt in later chapter, lots of innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srarticuno/pseuds/Srarticuno
Summary: Worlds of light and shadow were never meant to mix. When the magical world of Zenith finds itself in danger of being ripped apart by its two largest kingdoms, their people turn to an ancient ritual to summon the Great Hero who will save them. Torn from a modern world ruled by innovation, not magic, Jihan El-Mahdy finds himself in a realm that he once would dream to be taken away to, only to find himself on the farthest side of the universe from the sun. He must learn the costs of having his greatest fantasies fulfilled, or his life won't be all that he loses.
Relationships: Bruno | Zacharias/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Fantasy and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a little different because it's based on a long-standing roleplay I have with a few of my friends. Because of that, I already know that one of the characters makes a suicide attempt in a pivotal scene that I can't really exclude. It's not one made in a fit of self-deprecating depression, and it isn't very explicit, but I still advise you not to read on if you're sensitive to that sort of thing. Death will be a major theme from the start, especially considering book 3.
> 
> I'm a little rusty, and I'm writing a character with a different cultural background than my own, so please bear with me. If I get something wrong, you're free to let me know in the comments.

Tired feet carry a broken soul over fallen leaves that litter the forest’s path. Even here, the world is full of restlessness, of scurrying squirrels and wind that rustles dead branches. Rest… What does it feel like to rest? What does it feel like to be in a place where time stands still? To have worth based on merit alone, and not overlooked as another cog in the ever-churning machine?

Jihan wishes he knew. Always an outcast, hiding his truth from his own family, he can’t imagine a life as anything more than the fulfillment of someone else’s desire. A slave to the people he so cherishes, so wishes he could please. Is it ungrateful to wish for something more? He should be happy that he was able to live at all. His house is nice, he eats good food that’s never spoiled, he even has his own car. How could he possibly ask for more?

But when he’s all alone, when he’s out in the city, talking to friends, strangers, teachers, in a world where everyone is equal, _that’s_ when he remembers what he can ask for. He sees friends laughing, loved ones holding hands, people going places, _living._ Jihan doesn’t live. He exists.

Perhaps that’s why he’s earned the ire of his peers, despite his best efforts. They see him for what he really is, an existence created not for himself, but for others. For those who want him only for what he can do for them. Or perhaps it’s his scrawny form, or his meekness. Plenty of things are wrong with Jihan. Flaws that should be hammered out in the forge of diligence, and if the stuff he’s made of is hammered too thin, then...

Death. All thought shares that commonality, but he knows that wasn’t meant for him. The death he seeks is not the end of life, but the cessation of suffering. Death would not truly bring him peace, as tempting as it seems. Even humoring the thought in passing causes guilt to flare deep in his heart.

Jihan finds that he has wandered deep into the woods, upon a tall rock that parts a shallow stream, but he hardly cares. Sighing, he closes his eyes and presses himself against the stone, and the cool surface is oddly soothing. He does not truly seek death, but if death would offer him escape, in some form, _any_ form, he would gladly take it. But... Does he really want to die...? No, no, if he died, then everything went to waste...

To be reborn. That is his wish.

Something feels wrong the moment that thought crosses his mind, and he pulls away from the stone with a frown. Maybe that isn’t what he wants. Yet, before his confusion ends, he notices that the stone has an unnaturally round hole cut out of it. Perhaps it wouldn’t have caught his eye if there weren’t something shining on the other side. His first instinct is to dismiss it as a stray ray of the sun, but it doesn’t move the way he would expect it to when he turns his head. It’s almost as if it’s closer... Right in front of his face? Maybe there’s some sort of shiny crystal in there, something left behind by the person who made this. Jihan slips his hand inside, and it just barely fits as he reaches for the mysterious light.

He searches around with his fingers for a moment, until he makes a disturbing realization. His hand is stuck. Jihan’s first thought is _oh God, I’m going to have to call somebody to rescue me and I’m going to have to explain it in embarrassing detail._ After a few tugs, his panic worsens. His arm is... Something is pulling it? That’s worse than being stuck. What if it gets pulled clean out of the socket?! With skyrocketing fear, Jihan pushes and pushes against the rock, using his foot as leverage, desperately shoving it away, until the stone gives. Jihan gives a sigh of relief, relaxing for only a split second before he feels incredible vertigo. The world spins around him, and Jihan staggers forward... But there _is_ no forward? What-? Where did the stone go? What the heck- It’s so bright, like whatever light was in that hole has grown blinding. Oh God, did something kill him? Is he dead? He wasn’t serious about the death thing before! He doesn’t want to die!

Eventually, his foot stamps onto the ground, and the world stops spinning. Oh, thank God, he’s all right. Jihan sighs in relief again, and dusts off his... Wha... What? Why is he holding a...? What _is_ he holding? What is he wearing?!

“Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked?” Who is that?! Jihan doesn’t have time to linger on his clothing, instead focusing his attention on a redhaired woman who clears her throat and bows to him. “Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou...”

There’s an awkward pause as they stare each other down. Jihan looks around, taking in his surroundings, slowly realizing that this... is not where he should be. It’s a grassy area, for sure, but this stone structure in front of him is much different than a simple stone. “Hold on,” the woman interjects. “Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type.”

She’s expecting a response. She’s wearing strange clothes, armor... Is that an axe? An honest to God axe? Is she a cosplayer? What... Is this a prank? A dream? Is he about to get mugged?! Maybe it’s a reality TV stunt. Maybe it’s just a flash mob! And a bunch of people are gonna jump out! Yeah, that’s it! ...Is it?

“Hellooo?” The woman waves her hand, and Jihan flinches, as if she’d hurt him. “Great Hero? Chosen by the legendary weapon? Ring any bells?”

“No!” Jihan squeaks out. “Wha... What?! Where am I?! Who are you, what...?!” Too many questions, not enough time to ask them all.

“Whoa there, slow down,” the woman urges. “This is bad... You look like you’re in shock. The enemy could be here any minute. Do you have anything to defend yourself with?”

“D-D-D- _Defend myself?!_ ” Jihan shrieks. “Whoa, no, no no no no! I’m not-! I can’t-!”

The woman sighs, frustrated. “Relax, all right? Listen, I’ll defend you as best I can, but I’ll need your help. That weapon in your hand is called Breidablik. I just performed a ritual at the altar here to call forth the hero who can wield it, and that’d be you. According to the legend, only you can use it to call forth other heroes by firing it.”

“I’m... I what?!” Jihan shakes his head rapidly. “Slow down- What’s going on?!”

“Please, try to work with me,” the woman begs. “Here, I’ll cut you a deal. As soon as we get to safety, I’ll explain anything you want to know. Just suck it up until we make it to the castle, and I’ll tell you everything. All right?”

Jihan notices then that he’s shaking. This is all too much for him to take in. What kind of castle...? Did he stumble into some magic portal into the past, into medieval Europe? But magic isn’t real, people have tried for centuries to make magic and nothing ever works! So... So maybe he’s just seeing things? Yeah, he must be. And that means...

“Oh, God forgive me, I didn’t mean to do drugs!” Jihan drops his weapon and holds his head. “I’m sorry! I didn’t do it on purpose! I-!”

“ _Pull yourself together!_ ” The woman shocks Jihan out of his ramblings with a shout. “Listen, I know it must be hard, being pulled straight from your world into the middle of a war. On behalf of the Order of Heroes, I apologize for dragging you into this so suddenly and overwhelming you. But what’s done is done, and I can’t send you back now. The only way out of this is forward. You’re just going to have to trust me on this. Okay?”

Still shaking, Jihan stares down at the weapon at his feet. It looks... like a toy. Like some sort of hoity-toity design that the Power Rangers would use in their show, a collector’s item made of ivory and golden trim. There’s no way it can be real... Can it? Slowly, he picks it up, feeling its weight, its form... It definitely resembles a gun, trigger and all. Is he... meant to shoot people with it? Then... Yeah, okay. He can do this. He’s played arcade games, he can just... pretend this is one of those! Just like shooting zombies in a haunted mansion, haha...ha. He nods slowly. “Umm... Okay. Th-Thank you for helping me. I’ll... try my best?”

“Don’t worry about it,” the woman replies. “We’ve got to get out of here before the enemy finds us. I made a risky play, coming out here on my own, but if I brought an army, they’d definitely notice. Besides, with you here, we _do_ have an army.”

“We... do?” Jihan starts looking around again. “I don’t see anybody...”

“Your weapon,” she explains. “Sorry, you can figure it out later. We’ve already wasted a lot of time.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, umm...” None of this feels right, wandering in the footsteps of a stranger to a destination he hasn’t even heard of before... “Can I at least get your name?”

“Oh, right.” She clears her throat and gives Jihan a wink. “Commander Anna, leader of the Order of Heroes, at your service! Pleased to meet you!”

Somehow, it’s as if that small comfort gives Jihan the clarity of mind to focus more on his surroundings. Not only is the place they’re leaving some sort of stone structure, but it looks more like an ancient mausoleum. There’s no way he’s in the same forest that he was in before. Not to mention the seasons themselves have changed, from winter to spring, judging by the bright green leaves... How is any of this possible? Something very powerful must have caused it, be it drugs or... or...

Magic. As a kid, he’d always yearned for it, and now, he’s terrified. Little boys feel no fear, wishing to be taken away to a place where they could escape the horrors of the world and become legendary heroes. Now that he has it, everything feels so... _wrong._ He shouldn’t be here. There was some kind of a mistake.

Jihan steels himself, calming the trembling that surges from his gut down to his legs, and pushes past his fear as best he can. Whatever happened can’t be undone now. He has to weather the storm, keep himself alive until it passes. “...Jihan,” he croaks. “M-My name is... Jihan.”

“Jihan? I’ve never heard that kind of name before,” Anna replies. “Your world must be very different than any we’ve ever visited before.”

“Yeah, umm...” Jihan blinks. ”Wait, you _visit_ worlds? As in, _multiple_ worlds?”

“That’s right!” Anna seems quite proud of herself. “Different worlds, different times... With the power of Askr, we can visit them all!”

Jihan looks her over again, taking in the pure white of her outfit, and the golden trim. “I see,” he mumbles. “So, I’m dead.”

Anna’s face immediately falls, and she clicks her tongue. “Oh, come on! I promise you aren’t dead. If you really won’t believe anything I say, can you wait until we reach the castle?”

“Right, umm... Sorry.” Jihan can’t shake the fear and denial he’s in, but at the least, he can try to push it aside. Try to keep going forward. Try to fix it before it’s too late. _Is_ it too late? Is following Anna the right decision? What if she’s the bad guy? Will the real heroes come and save him?

He doesn’t have much choice but to follow Anna. The two of them walk down a dirt path that is eventually swallowed up by the forest. The further they go, the less he can see. Trees and bushes and the like all hide the secrets of the world. For all Jihan knows, he’s in the same place he was before. He’s almost terrified to see the castle, despite knowing it to be his salvation. Seeing a place that different from his home will make this real, will prove that there truly is no going back.

Jihan isn’t the kind to turn his nose up to a new place or routine, but he thinks this is quite a bit too much newness for anyone to handle. In his mind’s eye, he imagines the other side of the forest lined by a paved road, cars zipping past as if nothing had happened. At the forest’s edge, he would hear the sounds of tires rolling past, like the waves of the ocean. Surely, he would soon learn this was all some sort of joke. He’d wake from his fever dream and swear never to go into the forest alone again.

But, if anything, the closer they come to leaving the forest, the more real this new world becomes. Only a few paces into their march, a rustling in the bushes catches Anna’s ear and she whips her axe to the ready. Two soldiers charge from the brush with a shout, steel held high and ready to strike. “Get behind me!” Anna orders. Before Jihan can react, she darts forward and slices into them both with a single arc of her axe. One of the enemy soldiers falls to his knees while the other picks up his weapon to attack again. Anna narrowly dodges the strike, then returns one of her own. Her axe lodges into his shoulder, and he howls out in pain.

Jihan can only watch in horror, frozen to the spot as he gets his first taste of violence. As Anna’s axe rips away, he can see the blood dripping from the bladed edge like water. Suddenly, he’s very aware that this could easily be his fate, be it at Anna’s hands or the enemy soldiers’. He can almost imagine the cleaving of his flesh under Anna’s axe as the other soldier rises to his feet, only to be cut back down.

She’s a murderer. She kills people.

“We have to get going, _now!_ ” Anna’s orders shock Jihan from his thoughts, and he nods numbly. Now he is in denial for a completely different reason. Did he just watch a man die? Isn’t he in trouble for this? Isn’t he going to go to _jail_ for this? Oh, God... No, there’s no time to worry. If he doesn’t go with Anna, he could be in just as much danger. Filled with new fear, the boy clutches his weapon to his chest, following behind his only hope like a lost duckling.

The next steps he take seem to happen in the same vortex that brought him here, shaky and surreal and both far too slow and way too fast. Jihan’s world has been shaken to its core. Everything he knew is falling apart, replaced with danger he came completely unprepared for. Again, the thought crosses his mind that he displeased some god who sees fit to punish him for his misdeeds. Or maybe he brushed against some mushroom in the forest that’s highly toxic, and...

No time to think. Not in this cruel new world. It seems Anna’s fears were well-founded, and the two find themselves surrounded by enemy soldiers once more. “Damn,” Anna curses, brandishing her axe with a snarl. “This isn’t good... I’m really outnumbered here.” Winning two against one is lucky, but winning four against one would be damn near a miracle. “Jihan, you have to use it!”

“What... Me?” Jihan stares at Anna in disbelief. “But I don’t know how!”

“If you don’t, we’re done for!” Anna grits her teeth and braces herself as the soldiers all begin charging at once. “You have to try!”

She’s right. If nothing changes, both of them could die here. Anna may not even be able to hold them off for more than a minute. Jihan may not know a thing about this gun, but he’s not going to die without ever trying. Fingers still shaky, he holds the weapon out, pointing it like he’s done at the arcade so many times before. _Please, God, if you’re really there, let this work._

The trigger pulls. Jihan only has a moment to prepare himself before he feels the gun shoot, but it doesn’t kick as much as he would expect. It’s more difficult to handle the bright, blinding light that pours forth, obscuring the vision of everyone around him. His first thought is about how difficult this thing is going to be to use if it blinds him with every shot, but his second thought is one of pure disbelief. Standing in front of him is a person he’s never met, pale blue hair and fancy clothes that rival Anna’s in terms of aesthetic. Whoever it is, they’re pretty androgynous. But more important than that is the bow they raise into the air with a flourish.

“Now, now,” the stranger admonishes, and the deep tone leads Jihan to believe this is a man. “Leave this delicate flower alone, you brutes.” Before anyone can even begin to comprehend the situation, he draws back his bow and lodges an arrow straight into the heart of one of the enemy soldiers. That single action snaps the fighters out of their stupor, and they all raise their weapons once more. Thankfully, Anna is able to more effectively hold them back this time. She keeps them occupied, blades clashing together as the archer picks off the enemy one by one. When the last enemy falls, she sighs in relief, slinging her axe over her shoulder.

“Wow, it worked!” Anna cheers. “Great job, Jihan!”

“It... did?” Jihan looks between the gun and the stranger, who is now sizing him up with a smug grin. “I... Umm... Who are...?”

“Virion, at your service,” he replies with a courteous bow. “I believe yours is the voice that called me here... Why, I have not seen such powerful magic in all my years! But if you are so in need of assistance, allow me to guard you with my life.”

“My... voice...?” Jihan really can’t handle all this information. Is it possible that his thoughts are being communicated to the people who are called by this magic? He doesn’t want that! His thoughts are private! But a call for help seems harmless... But...

“Are you all right?” Virion’s voice is as concerned as his expression, and Anna’s face seems quite worried as well. Suddenly, he understands as he feels a creeping tingle over his forehead. It feels awful, like something crawling over his scalp, though he can tell nothing is there. Nothing... Nothing. He feels the faint impression of the ground against his back, and then his vision goes black.


	2. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the summary a bit because I wasn't too happy with it. Apologies if anything feels off, I'm still trying to scrape the rust off my muse. Hopefully the story should be picking up a little after this chapter.

Laying in bed, with the soft hum of nothingness surrounding him, Jihan could easily pretend that everything had been a dream. It certainly has the structure of a dream, a nonsensical world that throws half-possible realities at him left and right. Maybe there is a world like that, but it certainly isn’t Earth. And there’s no way to live anywhere except on Earth, right?

Jihan finally opens his eyes when he feels a certain sickness in his stomach. He realizes that he’s missed a meal, both starving and thirsty, so he gets up to find something to eat. Yet, when he does, he’s met with a room far different from his own. It more resembles a fancy, rustic hotel than a hospital, but the medical supplies laid out on the tables prove otherwise. Where he would expect to find modern, plaster walls, he sees brick and stone, and hardwood floor. That doesn’t necessarily mean that this isn’t Earth, but it does make this place... old. Where is there an old hospital where he lives...?

“Oh, you’re awake!” a voice chirps, and Jihan’s attention is drawn to it. He’s being addressed by a woman in a white apron holding... a staff? Her hair is blue, and her eyes are purple. What, is this a cosplay hospital? “How are you feeling?”

“I’m... hungry,” Jihan replies, finding that to be the most important thing for the moment. “Umm, where am I? ...Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the woman apologizes. “I was warned you might be a little confused... Let’s take it slow for now, okay? My name is Helena. I’m the nurse who’s taking care of you.”

“Okay...” Jihan nods slowly. “Uh... Can I get something to eat? And a glass of water, please?”

“Sure can!” Helena chirps. “It’s only been about an hour since you lost consciousness, so I’m going to assume you can handle solid foods. But chew slowly, okay? You don’t want to get sick again right after you woke up!”

Jihan smiles a little at her enthusiasm. It’s nice to have a little optimism in such a frightening time. “Thanks, Helena. I’ll... stay here, I guess.”

It takes a little while for Helena to bring him food and drink, but it feels like it isn’t long enough. Jihan wishes he had enough time to make sense of this, but he also knows that all the time in the world wouldn’t make sense of such a drastic change. So, what does he do? Accept a new, unfamiliar world as his new reality, or find a way home? Are his parents looking for him? He wouldn’t have needed to be home for a few hours since he entered the forest, but as soon as that time has passed, they’ll likely be all in a fuss. Maybe he should spend this time trying find a way home... if one exists.

When Helena returns and hands him the tray of food, she sits in a chair by his bed and patiently waits for him to finish eating. Jihan guesses she’s also laying in wait to scold him if he eats too quickly, but luckily he isn’t horribly starved. For a moment, they sit in silence, and then Jihan speaks up after swallowing a bite of ham sandwich. “So... Do you mind telling me where I am?”

“Oh, right.” Helena flusters a little. “You’re in the infirmary, but you probably guessed that. I was told that you came from another world... When that happens, it’s best to pace yourself with accepting the change.”  
  


Another world... Then, everything that happened before was real. Jihan frowns a bit. “Am I safe here?” he asks. That’s the most important question right now.

“Oh, yes!” Helena beams again. “This place is heavily guarded day and night. We may be at war, but you’ll always be safe at the castle!”

_So long as we’re still winning and the enemy doesn’t launch an assault on the capitol,_ Jihan concludes. He hasn’t seen war firsthand, but he knows strategy. Likely, he’s safe at the castle because this is their last defense. That makes it both the safest and most dangerous place to be, depending on the enemy’s mood. At least, he’s assuming this is the capitol... “So, we’re in the center of the country?” he asks.

“Yes, the castle is in Askr’s capitol city,” Helena confirms. So, Jihan was correct in his assumptions. “Legend says that the cathedral was built on the divine dragon’s grave!”

...Did he just hear that right? “...Dragon?!”

“Oh...” Helena’s eyes go wide. “Do you not have dragons where you come from...?”

“No!” Jihan yelps. “I mean, yes, but no! They’re just... magical creatures!”

“Oh, dear...” Helena bites her lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make your adjustment more stressful.”

Jihan takes a moment to calm down, relaxing his shoulders with a sigh. It’s much easier to cope with change when he isn’t in mortal danger. “No, it’s... It’s okay,” he insists. “I’m a little shocked, but... I’m going to have to be prepared to face the unexpected. The rules are completely different here...” How in the world did he end up in this place? _Him,_ specifically. Assuming that she was unaware there’s a world _without_ dragons, he can conclude that no one else who stumbled into the woods has come here. And if he were to assume that Anna was telling the truth when she said that people of Askr visit different worlds, it’s strange that they’ve never been to Earth... Or, have they...?

“If you’re sure, I guess it’s okay,” Helena decides. “Just make sure not to push yourself. We need your help, but it’s no good if you’re suffering.”

Wait, that’s right... He was given a gun. What was it called? Bibrick? Biblabik? Beelzebub? Ugh, whatever. It was a gun, and it was white, with golden trim. And when he pulled the trigger, it... _It shot out a hot guy._ Oh, dear Lord. That has to be the hardest bit to swallow. A weapon that shoots out sexy suitors?! No way. That’s just... plain fantasy. He knows this is a fantasy world, but that’s just a bit too idealistic!

“Agh...” Jihan holds his head in his hands. “This is still so hard to believe. It’d make way more sense if it was just my imagination. Not only that, I... I gotta get home! I have so much I have to take care of! I’m busy, y’know!”

“I understand,” Helena replies, her voice sympathetic. “I wish I could send you back, and we’d be happy to let you go if you have no desire to help us. But... We really need your help.” She looks down into her lap, laying her staff across it. “I know I said you’d be safe here, but I’m afraid that won’t be true for long if things don’t change. Embla, the empire we’re at war with, is starting to shift the tides. Their ranks greatly outnumber ours... Soon enough, we’ll be overwhelmed, and they’ll conquer Askr.” She looks up at Jihan with pleading eyes. “So... Even if you’re scared, if this place seems terrible to you, won’t you help us? Please? If you want to go home, we’ll do everything we can to find a way back for you, but until then... Won’t you save us?”

Her plea comes as a bit of a shock. Jihan’s never been faced with this sort of ethical question before. Return home and set his friends and family at ease, or stay here and save lives? What’s more shocking is the realization that only _he_ has the power to save the people of this kingdom. That weapon, that magical people-shooting gun... It really could be the only hope for an entire country. That seems more important than letting a few people know he’s all right.

But, then comes another question. “What about the people from – Embla, you said? – that will be killed in the battle?” Jihan asks. “No matter ‘right’ or ‘wrong’, a life is a life. I’ll be a hero to Askr, and a monster to Embla.”

“Well, that’s... partially true,” Helena admits. “It’s rather complicated, but... Emblian soldiers, they don’t really... die.”  
  


“...Excuse me?!” Jihan’s brows furrow. “Wait, you mean... Those soldiers, they were zombies?”

“Oh, good heavens, no!” Helena laughs. “Umm, I can’t really say I know much about it, but I know that’s the reason why we needed the Summoner. Whatever magic keeps them alive means that their numbers never really dwindle. That’s why Commander Anna brought you here. She needs your power to change things back into our favor, because you can summon a whole bunch of heroes to help us!”

“Summoning heroes...” Jihan purses his lips, staring down at the sheets of the bed. So, it’s not really that he _has_ power, but that he can bring forth people who already _have_ power to help them. It actually makes him feel a little better to realize that. When he was younger, he always imagined coming to a fantasy world would mean he’d learn to fight with a sword. Back then it was fun and games, but now? He’d be completely unprepared for it, spending a great deal of his time suffering through training an untoned body. “It wasn’t hard when I tried it the first time,” he admits. “So... If all I have to do is point and shoot, I don’t see why not. At least, until I can get home.”

“Oh, _thank_ you!” Helena jumps out of her seat and hugs Jihan around his shoulders, startling him. “I knew you’d save us! Thank you, Summoner!”

Summoner... He’ll have to get used to that. Jihan chuckles meekly. “Uh, n-no problem,” he stutters. “It’s the least I can do while you guys give me a place to stay, hehe...”

Not long after that, a knock comes at the door, and Helena unwraps herself from Jihan. “Who is it?” she calls. The door to the infirmary opens, and in comes a woman that both of them recognize. “Commander Anna!”

“Hey, Helena,” Anna replies. “Looks like you’re awake, Summoner. I’m glad you’re all right.”

“Yeah, umm...” Jihan rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry for freaking out before. I think I’m okay now.”

“Good to hear it,” Anna replies. “Helena, is he good to go? I’ve got a lot to show him so he can get settled in.”

“I think so,” Helena replies. “Physically, I think he’s fine, but please be gentle with him. His world is a lot different than ours. The stress must have cause him to faint.”

“I see...” Anna nods. “I’ll go easy on him, then. Thanks for letting me know.” She turns her attention to Jihan. “Well, Summoner? Are you up for a tour, or is there anything else you need?”

_I need to go home,_ is his first thought, but he decides against voicing it. “Uh... Actually, what happened to my... The weapon?” Jihan asks. A quick glance around the room doesn’t bear any fruit.

“Oh, right,” Anna responds. “I took the liberty of hanging on to Breidablik for you while you were unconscious.” She reaches behind her back, rummaging around in a sack tied to her hip until she pulls it out and offers it back to him. “Safety precautions and all that. You have to guard this with your life from now on.”

Jihan nods slowly, curling his fingers around the grip almost hesitantly. His skin tingles, as if his entire body recognizes that he’s accepted an important fate. This weapon, this responsibility... He was thrust into it, but if he won’t do this, then who will? Can anybody else ever wield it? Innocent people could die if he doesn’t help, and it doesn’t seem he’ll actually be assisting in killings if he does this... Or, not many, at least. If what Helena says is true, then Jihan’s choice is clear. He’s going to do what he can to make a difference.

“I’ll keep it safe,” he promises. And with that, the pact is sealed.

“Great!” Anna rights herself with a wink. “Let’s get going then, shall we?”

Jihan slips off the bed and waves goodbye to Helena. “Thanks for taking care of me,” he tells her.

Helena waves back with a little tilt of her head. “You’re welcome,” she replies. “I’ll always be here if you need me!”

As Jihan walks towards the door, Anna pulls a white robe from a chair nearby and hands it to him. Ah... He was wearing this before, wasn’t he? The gold trim reminds him of his weapon. Jihan accepts it, slings it over his shoulders and slips his arms in one by one. He wonders how this was tailored to fit him perfectly, but he guesses that’s another magical thing he’ll have to get used to.

Anna leads him down the hall, which is similarly made of stone, and lined with torches. “If you’re ready, I’ll introduce you to the Order of Heroes,” she offers. “We’re an organization partnered with the kingdom, dedicated to recruiting members from other worlds to protect Askr. You’ll be answering to me, the prince, and the princess.”

The prince and princess... Man. That’s a big responsibility. Jihan knew it would be, but knowing he’s going to work with monarchs somehow makes it that much more real. “I’d like to meet them,” he replies.

“Great!” A little ways further down the hall, and Anna opens a large, wooden door. Behind it is a larger hall, lined with marble columns, and a long carpet draped across the floor between them. Once and for all, Jihan’s crackpot theories about flash mobs and cosplay are being laid to rest. “Prince Alfonse should be here somewhere. Princess Sharena is out with a couple of troops, keeping Embla occupied. She kept them distracted while I went to retrieve you.”

“Sounds like a pretty solid plan,” Jihan replies. “So, I guess Alfonse stayed here as backup for the castle?”

“Yup!” Anna smiles wide. “It sure was risky, but we pulled it off! Leave it to the Order of Heroes!”

Heroes... “That reminds me... Wasn’t there another guy I summoned, Virion?” Jihan asks. “Where did he go?”

“Oh, he’s around,” Anna assures him. “I showed him to the barracks while you were unconscious. You can catch up with him after the tour, if you’d like.”

“All right,” Jihan nods. Virion probably knows how he feels, being torn out of his world so suddenly to help another. Ah... He should probably apologize for doing that, too.

Anna spots two people chatting at the far end of the hall, and she waves to them. “Prince Alfonse! I’m back!”

Jihan can’t see them very clearly from far away, but the pair split off and one starts coming closer. It’s probably safe to assume he’s about to meet the prince. White and gold clothing similar to Anna’s come into focus, though his is covered in golden chainmail made of large pieces that look like scales. That bit Helena mentioned about divine dragons comes to mind. It would make sense for a prince to wear clothing inspired by the divine. And that hair, blue with golden highlights... Looks like no expense was spared on this guy’s outfit.

He’s... kinda cute... Oh, no, Jihan, now is _not_ the time to get the hots for a superior!

“Welcome back, Commander,” the man replies, and Jihan immediately loses his cool at how nice his voice is. “I take it your mission was a success.”

“Yup!” Anna gives him a wink. “Alfonse, say hello to the Great Hero, the one and only Summoner, Jihan!”

“I... Hey, hey, I’m not _that_ special,” Jihan insists. “But the, umm... The gun thingy _does_ work for me, so...”

“Gun thingy...?” Alfonse quirks his brow. “Do you mean Breidablik?”

“Uh... Yeah, that.” Jihan pulls it from the holster at his hip, one hand on the grip, the other cradling the barrel. “I guess you guys don’t have guns, huh?”

“We don’t, no.” Alfonse shakes his head. “I have never seen anything like that before... But, the fact that _you_ have tells me that the weapon chose well.”

“You think...?” Jihan looks up at Alfonse. “I’m just an ordinary guy, though...”

“That may be true, but I believe the weapon chose you for a reason,” Alfonse replies. “Jihan, was it? As the Prince of Askr, I’d like to formally extend an invitation to the Order of Heroes. If you accept, I swear to guard you with my life.”

This feels a little different than his initial arrival to this world. Alfonse is giving him a choice. Somehow, it’s... freeing, to think that he could say no, become a farmer out in the middle of nowhere and never touch weapons again. But he knows that isn’t what he should do, not with lives at stake. Yes, he could throw it all away...

“I accept.”

But he chooses not to.


	3. Broken Prophecy

“Sharena sure is taking her time,” Alfonse grumbles. The prince paces back and forth, arms folded politely behind his back.

“Didn’t someone send a message to retreat?” Anna asks.

“I was told the message was sent,” Alfonse replies. “Whether or not it reached her...”

Anna gives a displeased hum. “Jihan, do you think you’re ready for your first mission? If we lose Sharena, it could be a disaster.”

Jihan nods. He can think of at least ten ways that losing a princess could be bad. “Just tell me what I have to do,” he replies.

“First, I’ll show you to Askr’s summoning altar,” Anna says. “We’ll need more troops for the battle.”

“All right... I can give it a try.” Jihan shrugs. It’s probably just pointing and shooting like last time, right? “How many are you thinking? Ten, twenty?”

“Uh, actually...” Anna gives a lopsided smile. “I was thinking more like... a hundred?”

“ _A hundred?!_ ” Jihan’s jaw drops. “I-I... What?! How many soldiers do you have? This is a castle, you should have plenty, right?”

“If only that were the case,” Alfonse sighs. “We’re unaffiliated with the king’s men. I could ask my father for assistance, but the knights are already at their limit.”

“I get it...” Still, Jihan frowns. “I’ll do my best, I guess, but no promises. I only ever did this once.”

“Your best is all we can ask for, Summoner,” Alfonse replies. “Commander, let’s be off to the altar. I’d like to see this for myself.”

The three traverse a labyrinth of hallways until they exit the castle and head towards a stone altar, surrounded by stone paths with Celtic knots carved into them. Something about this place feels familiar to Jihan. He doesn’t know why, but his first thought is of the strange stone in the forest that brought him here. Maybe they’re made of the same stuff? He doubts he’ll ever know, and pondering over it can only reveal so much. But when he sees the summoning stone at the altar, with the circle cut out in the middle, just like the stone in the forest...

“You should be able to summon powerful heroes from here,” Anna says, and her voice snaps Jihan from his thoughts. “Give it a try.”

All right... Here goes nothing. Jihan lifts Breidablik and aims it at the stone. “I hope this doesn’t launch the poor guy at the stone and give him a concussion...” If it does, well, that’s what Helena is for, right? He’ll just have to hope that the damage is reversible.

The trigger clicks, and Jihan feels that same magical kickback he did when he summoned Virion. Light engulfs the stone, and a figure forms at the altar. When the dust clears, a little boy in a dark robe with green hair is standing there, shielding his eyes. “Gods...” He coughs. “Where... am I? Who are you?”

Well, it worked, but... Should he really be employing a kid in an army? “I’m Jihan,” he replies. “Sorry, I... I didn’t mean to bring you away from your parents-“  
  


“Shut up,” the kid snaps, surprising Jihan. “Don’t patronize me.”

Wow, that’s a shock. Jihan blinks in surprise as he rights himself. “I didn’t mean to, I just... You look a little...”

“What, _young?_ ” the kid spits. “I’ll have you know that age does _not_ determine skill. You’re the one who called me here, right? You can’t afford to be picky now.”

“I guess you have a point...” Jihan rubs the back of his neck. “I just... really don’t want to send a kid into battle.”

The boy groans softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t have time for this. Send me to battle, or send me back. I’m not here to take a vacation.”

Gee, this kid is a real pill. Still, he does have a point. Jihan’s weapon – he still has yet to memorize the name – chose to bring this person to Askr. Since he hasn’t figured out how to send people back, and the kid really does seem like he wants to battle, it would be best not to waste time coddling him.

But then, can he stomach sending a child into battle? Can he send someone so young to die? Even if he’s a total brat, no child should know the horrors of war firsthand. “I’m sorry,” Jihan replies. “You’re just a kid. I can’t make you go through that.”

“Oh, please.” The child crosses his arms, a book held between them. “For the last time, judging someone on their age and not their skill will get you killed. Let me prove it to you.”

He uncrosses his arms and opens the book in one fluid motion, and before Jihan can figure out what’s happening, purple fire pours forth from it. Jihan gasps and takes a step back, away from the flame. “Whoa...!” This is his first time seeing magic in action, and it sets his heart racing. At first he worries that it’ll hurt him, but the flame puffs into nothingness before it can cause any damage. Though he’s starting to come to terms with magic, seeing it is a completely different experience. Jihan knows nothing about it, except that it looks pretty, and that he could actually feel some sort of sensation on his skin when it was present. It felt like the rays of the sun warming him, except much more focused, and far colder. These purple flames were not a positive source of energy, that’s for certain.

“You see?” The boy closes his book with a huff. “That’s only a fraction of what I can do. Now, I’ll tell you again. Send me to work, or send me home.”

Jihan looks to Alfonse and Anna for their input, and they both nod to him. How can they approve of sending a child to fight? Is this how dire the situation is? It’s true that this kid is talented, but he isn’t mature. That’s an issue for a number of reasons, come to think about it. Kids are awful at taking orders. If he says go left and the kid goes right, it could mean catastrophe.

But there are only about four of them now who can fight, assuming there’s no one else from the kingdom knights to spare... They really can’t be picky after all, huh? “All right,” Jihan concedes. “You can fight from a distance, can’t you? I’ll let you join us, but as soon as you get in harm’s way, you’re done.”

“Pfft... Might as well send me home,” the child spits. He folds his book under his arm and looks to Alfonse. “Where do I go to meet the rest of the troops?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait here before we can introduce you,” Alfonse replies. “But first, may I have your name?”

“Raigh,” he huffs. “Guess I don’t have much choice until I figure out how to navigate this place, but once I figure it out...”

“Raigh,” Jihan echoes. He can already tell that Raigh comes with a lot of baggage, but that’s to be solved at a later date. Hopefully, he’ll summon enough heroes that he won’t have to put him in danger at all. And, speaking of which... “Sorry, but I think we should wait to talk more after I’ve summoned some other fighters.”

Alfonse nods. “By your lead, Summoner.”

After a deep breath, Jihan raises his weapon again and gives it another shot. He can hear soft gasps of surprise, and feels a little bad about it as the light blinds the others, but that’s what they were here for after all. Thankfully, when the light and smoke disappears this time, someone who looks far more mature (and far closer to his height) is standing at the altar. The figure is shielding his eyes as the wind blows at a long, red cape. His attire seems a bit ordinary, at least for this world. Belts and light, leather armor don’t exactly scream of high class.

As the newcomer lowers his hand, he mumbles, “where am I?” Brown eyes that match brown hair open to scan over the four others. He kind of reminds Jihan of what he himself might look like if someone took a picture of him and increased the exposure level, with hair, eyes, and skin all a few shades lighter. Though, compared to Raigh and Alfonse’s hair, this person is pretty ordinary.

“It’s a long story,” Jihan replies, “but you’re in a world called Askr.”

“Askr...” The newbie stares at Jihan for a moment, brows furrowed. “Your voice is the same one I just heard.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Jihan rubs the back of his head. “I guess summoning involves some magic that uses my voice...? I’ve got no idea what you heard me say, but, uh, I hope it wasn’t embarrassing.”

The newbie chuckles, relaxing a bit. “I see. Well, whatever the reason, I’m here if you need me. I’m Matthew. A pleasure to be of service.”

“Matthew...” Jihan smiles. “Pleased to meet you.” He sort of wishes he could express more of his gratitude, but what can you say to someone you just met?

“Sorry to interrupt,” Commander Anna interjects, “but at this rate, it’ll take days before we summon an army. I appreciate you wanting to bond with everyone, Summoner, but do you think we can start rapid-firing now?”

“Ah... yes,” Jihan stutters, “I’ll give it a try.” He motions to Matthew to step aside and points the gun at the altar again. With the path cleared, he readies himself again, points at the stone, and fires.

_Click._

......

_Click, click, click._ What? Jihan looks into the barrel, smacks the gun with the flat of his hand, then tries firing it again. Still nothing. “What the...?” Perplexed, he gives it a shake. “Did I seriously break it _already?_ ”

“That... That can’t be,” Alfonse rasps, his voice full of fear. “Holy weapons don’t break, do they? Commander, there must be an explanation for this.”

“I’m afraid I’m just as stunned as you all are,” Anna replies. “I don’t understand... We’re doing it exactly the same way as before. What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Jihan responds. “I... It’s just not catching the trigger. I... think.”

“This was our only hope,” Alfonse mumbles. “If this doesn’t work, Sharena...”

Anna shakes her head. “Hey, now,” she interjects. “Sharena knows what she’s doing. I’m sure she’s fine. With the team we have now, we can scout out her position and ask the king for reinforcements.”

“That might be playing right into the enemy’s hands,” Alfonse counters. “Using troops that guard the castle in an assault leaves us vulnerable to attack. Saving Sharena only to immediately lose the war helps no one.”

“Then what, do we leave your sister to die?!” Anna glares at Alfonse.

“I didn’t say that,” Alfonse replies. “But saving her and losing Askr is as good as saving no one at all. There must be another way.”

“Umm... Excuse me?” Jihan lifts his hand. “Can I say something?”

Puzzled, Alfonse turns to look at the Summoner. “If you have an idea, I’ll be glad to hear it,” he replies.

Jihan furrows his brow in concentration. “Umm, okay... Well... First of all, I think our biggest problem is that we don’t know what’s going on with Sharena,” he starts. “Anna had a good idea when she said we could get reinforcements, but we may not even need them. I think it’s worth the risk going out there, if we can figure out what’s going on without being seen.”

“Without being seen...” Alfonse hums, putting a hand to his chin. “A stealth operation, then. If the enemy doesn’t see us, then it’s as if we weren’t there at all.”

“Right!” Jihan nods. “And if she’s gonna be okay, we just go back home.”

“I’d rather lend her our aid,” Anna adds, “but you’ve got the right idea. I’m all for a stealth operation.”

“All right, leave that to me!” Matthew chirps. “I may not look it, but I was a spy once. I’ll have us in and out of there before you know it.”

“A spy!” Jihan’s eyes light up. “That’s perfect! Thanks, Matthew!”

“If he’s a spy _for_ us, then he could easily be a spy _against_ us as well,” Raigh grumbles.

“Hey now,” Anna chides, “that’s no way to talk about your allies.”

“No, no, it’s all right.” Matthew chuckles. “I’ll take the brunt of a little scrutiny if it means you all are staying on your toes. The kid _does_ have a point. I don’t know anything about the enemy, but then again, who of you knows if I’m telling the truth?”

Jihan frowns. “That’s true... But I kind of doubt that a holy weapon that can send my voice across the fabric of the universe would pick someone who would betray me...”

“Right.” Anna nods. “Furthermore, when a hero is summoned, they’re placed under a magical contract that prevents them from harming the other heroes, and anyone the Summoner has allied with. Matthew couldn’t hurt us if he tried.”

Jihan nods. “That’s good to know. I can probably trust everyone I summon...” But he might not be able to. It’d be a sure way to destroy them from the inside if the enemy found out how to make Jihan summon one of their spies...

Anna clears her throat. “Anyway, we’ll have more time for talk later. Everyone, let’s get some supplies from the armory before we head out.”

Jihan nods and follows the commander along with his new allies, but is suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It’s Alfonse, and he looks rather grim. “Summoner,” he begins, voice hushed. “About what you said back there...”

“Umm... Yes?” Jihan turns to face Alfonse. “Did I say something wrong...?”

“Don’t trust the heroes,” Alfonse warns him.

“What...?” Jihan blinks. Isn’t heroism all about... well, being someone that others can trust? “Why do you say that?”

“Before you came along, we had tried once before to revive the Order of Heroes,” Alfonse explains. “Our first hero, and the most loyal – or, so we thought – disappeared and never returned. Sharena and I were devastated by the loss. I... disbanded it, deciding it wasn’t worth the risk of losing another. For all we know, he’s with Embla now.”

“That’s...” Jihan frowns. “Alfonse, I’m so sorry...”

Alfonse shakes his head. “I don’t need pity. Just promise me you won’t get too close to them.”

Haha... Not hard when Jihan already has plenty of emotional scarring from trying to get close to people on Earth. “All right... I’ll try. Umm... Thanks for the warning.”

“That’s all I ask,” Alfonse replies, and without another word, begins following the others again.

Is that it? Jihan came here to learn that the thing he was destined to use is broken, and he can’t even trust heroes? What about the little boy? Is he to treat a _child_ like he can’t be trusted? How can he look at a child, say that he can be sent to war without guilt, and not even begin to think about taking care of him beyond keeping him alive? And, worst of all... What if Alfonse is right?

What is he supposed to do...?


End file.
